1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is related to an electrical apparatus for the thermal processing of foodstuff, enabling the grilling, cooking, reheating or keeping warm of foodstuff, via a heating body implementing the Joule effect.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Heating food via electrical means, such as by micro-waves, induction, or still by the Joule effect is becoming increasingly more common.
It is known that electrical toasters currently in use generally have a casing, open at its upper part, inside of which are arranged at least one pair of parallel plates between which the bread to be toasted can be inserted. Generally, these plates hold an assembly of resistances that are either exposed or covered in a quartz sheathing. The bread itself can be placed in a vertically mobile support such that the bread slices are automatically ejected from the casing after a pre-determined heating interval, or after a pre-determined temperature has been attained. The toasting action consists of toasting the external surface of a slice of bread, whereas the inner volume remains soft, but hot. In electrical toasters, energy is produced by the Joule effect as a result of current passing through the resistances. The energy thus released is transmitted via radiation over each of the surfaces of the bread according to a factor that is proportionate to the fourth power of the absolute temperature in accordance with the laws of Stephan and Boltzman.
But for safety reasons, access to the heating resistances is naturally restricted and it is impossible to follow the progress of the operation without interrupting the toasting process, in order to stop it at just the right time.